Food packaging often contains nutritional and ingredient information. For a variety of reasons, consumers may want to have an accurate understanding of the nutritional and ingredient information of food products they consume. For example, the consumer may have an allergy to a food product or may be following a structured diet for health, religious or other reasons. However, the information contained on the food packaging is often not as accessible or useful to a consumer as it could be. For example, the units presented on the label may not be those which are customarily used by the consumer and therefore convey little useful or usable information to the consumer. Sight challenged individuals may be unable to read the small type on the packaging. The ingredient lists often contain scientific names that most consumers are unfamiliar with. The language used on the packaging may not be the native language of the consumer. For these and other reasons, food packaging may not meet the actual needs of consumers in making purchasing and consumption decisions.